Ovidius
Ovidius: Metamorphoses IV (55 - 166): Pyramus Et Thisbe 'Een buurjongen en een buurmeisje (IV, 55 - 64)' Pyramus en Thisbe, de ene de mooiste van de jongemannen, de andere, die uitstak boven alle meisjes, die het oosten had, hadden aangrenzende huizen, waar Semiramis gezegd wordt de hoge stad met bakstenen muren omgeven te hebben. Het buurtschap maakte de kennismaking en de eerste stappen (v/d liefde). De liefde groeide met de tijd. Ook de bruiloftsfakkels zouden samengekomen zijn met het recht, maar de vaders verboden het. Wat ze niet konden verbieden, beiden brandden evenzeer nadat de geesten gegrepen waren. Elke medewetende ontbreekt: ze praatten met een wenk (wenken) en tekens, en hoe meer het bedekt wordt, des te meer laait het bedekte vuur op. 'Een romantische afspraak (IV, 81-92)' De volgende dageraad had de nachtelijke vuren (sterren) verwijderd, en de zon had met haar stralen het met rijp bedekte gras drooggemaakt. Ze kwamen samen naar de gewone plaats. Toen ze eerder met klein (zacht) gefluister over vele dingen geklaagd hadden, besloten ze om te proberen in de stille nacht de bewakers te bedriegen en uit de deur te gaan, en wanneer ze uit het huis gegaan zouden zijn, (besloten ze) de huizen van de stad te verlaten, en opdat niet gedwaald zou moeten worden door de rondlopenden in het wijde veld, (besloten ze) samen te komen aan het mausoleum van Ninus en zich schuil te houden onder de schaduw van de boom. Daar was een boom, zeer beladen van witte vruchten, een hoge moerbeiboom, dichtbij een ijskoude bron. De afspraken bevielen en het licht, dat traag scheen weg te gaan, stortte zich in het water en de nacht ging weg uit ditzelfde water. 'Een leeuwin verschijnt (IV,93 - 104)' Thisbe, sluw door de duisternis, nadat de deurspil gekeerd was, ging weg en bedroog de haren en bedekt wat betreft het gelaat, bereikte ze de grafheuvel en zat onder de afgesproken boom. De liefde maakte haar moedig. Kijk, een leeuwin kwam, besmeurd wat betreft haar schuimende muil, door een recente slachtpartij van runderen, om de dorst te lessen (< neer te leggen) in het water van de naburige bron. Deze ziet de Babylonische Thisbe van ver, in de stralen van de maan en ze vlucht met vreesachtige boet in een donkere grot. En terwijl ze vluchtte, verloor de glijdende sluier haar rug. Wanneer de wilde leeuwin de dorst gelest heeft met veel water, terwijl ze terugkeerde naar het bos, verscheurde ze de toevallig gevonden dunne sluier, zonder haarzelf (Thisbe), met bebloede mond. 'Een wanhoopsdaad (IV, 105 - 127)' Nadat hij te laat was weggegaan, zag Pyramus de duidelijke sporen van het wilde dier in het diepe stof (zand) en hij werd bleek over zijn hele gelaat. Maar wanneer hij ook het kledingstuk, gedoopt met bloed terugvond, zei hij: één nacht zal twee geliefden verliezen, van wie zij een lang leven het meest waardig was. Onze ziel is schadend (ik ben schuldig): ik heb jou gedood, beklagenswaardige, ik die bevolen heb dat je in de nacht naar plaatsen vol gevaar (Ovidius: Metamorphose VIII (183-235): Daedalus & Icarus' 'Ontsnappingsroute door de lucht' Daedalus, die de lange verbanning en Kreta grondig beu was, en die geraakt was door de liefde van zijn geboorteplaats, was opgesloten door de zee. Hoewel hij (Minos) de landen en de zeeën verspert, staat de hemel zeker open. We zullen langs daar gaan. Minos mag dan alles bezitten, de lucht bezit hij niet. 'Genie aan het werk' Dit zei hij en hij gaf aandacht aan onbekende kunsten en hij vernieuwde de natuur 'kennen, alleen inhoud' Want hij plaatste de veren in de volgorde, beginnend van de kleinsten, terwijl een kortere op een lange volgde, zodat je zou denken dat ze op een helling gegroeid waren. Een beetje zoals een landelijke fluit met ongelijke riethalmen oprees. Toen maakte hij de veren vast met linnen draad en met was in het midden, 'hier terug kennen!en hij boog de zo samengestelde (veren) met een kleine welving om een echte vogel na te volgen. '''Kinderlijk De jongen Icarus stond samen (met zijn vader) en onwetend dat hij zijn gevaren behandelde, greep hij met stralend gezicht nu eens de veertjes die een zwevend briesje had bewogen, dan weer maakte hij met zijn duim de was zacht en verhinderde met zijn spel het verwonderlijke werk van zijn vader. Nadat de laatste hand gelegd was op het begonnen (werk), hield de maker zelf zijn lichaam in evenwicht op de twee vleugels en hing in de lucht, die bewogen was (door de vleugels). 'Een bezorgde vader' Hij onderrichte ook zijn zoon, hij zei Icarus: Ik waarschuw je om in de middelste baan te rennen (vliegen), opdat je, als je te laag zal gaan, je veren niet zwaar maakt met water, als je te hoog zal gaan, het vuur ze niet zou verschroeien. Vlieg tussen beiden. Ik beveel dat je niet kijkt naar Boaten of Helicen en het getrokken zwaard van Orion. Grijp de weg onder mijn leiding. Hij leverde tegelijkertijd vlieginstructies en hij maakte de onbekende vleugels vast aan de schouders. Tussen het werk en de waarschuwingen werden de oude wangen nat en trilden de vaderlijke handen. Hij gaf kussen aan zijn zoon, die niet herhaald konden worden (zouden herhaald worden), opgeheven door de vleugels, vloog hij voorop en vreesde hij zijn makker, zoals een vogel, die het zachte kroost voorgeleid heeft in de lucht vanuit het hoge nest en hij spoort hem aan hem te volgen en hij leerde hem de kunsten vol van schade aan en hij bewoog en hij keek zelf naar de vleugels van zijn zoon. 'Een tragische vlucht' Iemand zag dezen, terwijl hij vissen ving met trillende hengel, of de herder, steunend op zijn stok, of een boer, die steunde op zijn ploegstaart, en ze stonden verstomd, ze geloofden dat het goden waren, die de lucht konden plukken. En Samos, dat aan Junia gewijd was, was al aan de linkerkant (Delus en Parus waren achtergelaten), Libenthus en Calymne, dat rijk aan honing was, was rechts, wanneer de jongen begon blij te zijn door zijn stoutmoedige vlucht en hij de leider verliet, getrokken door verlangen naar de hemel, nam hij de hogere (te hoge) weg; het buurtschap van de verzengende zon maakte de geurige was, de boeien van de veren, week; de was was weggesmolten. Hij sloeg zijn naakte armen, en terwijl hij zijn roeispanen miste, greep hij geen lucht en zijn mond (< de monden), de naam van zijn vader roepend, wordt/worden opgevangen door het blauwe water, het water dat haar naam van hem getrokken heeft. 'Een gebroken man' Maar de ongelukkige vader, die geen vader meer was, zei: “Icarus”, “Icarus”, zei hij, “Waar ben je? In welke streek zou ik je zoeken?” “Icarus!”, zei hij. Hij zag de veren in het water, vervloekte zijn kunsten, hij verborg het lichaam in een graf, en de aarde werd genoemd naar de naam van de begravene. Ovidius: Metamorphoses VIII (611-726): Philemon en Baucis Nog geen vertaling :( Neem voorlopig deze (tamelijk goed) er is een vertaling, toch laat ik deze staan http://users.fulladsl.be/spb10176/OVIDIUS/philemon__en__baucis_versio.htm Een kleine maar gastvrije woning Jupiter kwam met sterfelijk uitzicht hierheen (Frygië) en samen met zijn vader kwam de Herautstafdragende kleinzoon van Atlas, nadat de vleugels waren neergelegd. Ze gingen naar 10h00 huizen, een plaats en rust vragend (een plaats van/met rust vragend (hendiadys); grendels sloten 1000 huizen. Toch ontving één hen, wel een klein, met stro en moerasriet bedekt, maar de vrome oude vrouw, Baucis, en Philemon, met gelijke leeftijd, zijn daar in hun jeugdjaren verbonden, in die hut zijn ze oud geworden, en door de armoede te bekennen maakte ze die licht en door ze te verdragen met een niet ontevreden gemoed. Het is niet zinvol of je door meesters of dienaars zoekt: twee zijn het hele huis, dezelfden gehoorzamen en bevelen. De goden maken zich bekend Ondertussen zagen ze dat het mengvat, dat telkens weer leeggeschept was, aangevuld werd uit eigen beweging en dat de wijnen door zichzelf schenen toe te nemen. Overdonderd door de nieuwe situatie waren ze bang, en met de handen omhoog spraken Baucis en de bange Philemon gebeden uit, en ze smeekten een gunst (genade?) door de onvoldoende luxe en de maaltijd. Er was één gans, de bewaking van het kleine landgoed, die de meesters klaar maakten (om) te slachten voor de gasten, de goden; die, snel door de veren, maakte hen, traag door de leeftijd , moe en speelde lange tijd, eindelijk scheen ze gevlucht te zijn naar de goden zelf. De hemelgoden verboden dat ze gedood werd. “En wij zijn goden, de goddeloze buurt zal de verdiende straffen ondergaan”, zeiden ze. “Aan jullie zal gegeven worden vrijgesteld te zijn van dit kwaad, verlaat zo (modo?) je huis en vergezel onze stappen en ga tegelijk in de steile hoogten van de berg.” Ze gehoorzaamden beiden, en opgetild door stokken, spanden ze zich in om de voetsporen te plaatsen op de lange helling. De goden straffen en belonen Ze waren zoveel verwijderd van de top, als een pijl, die één keer gezonden is, kon gaan: ze bogen de ogen en zagen dat de rest ondergedompeld was in een moeras, dat slechts hun huis overbleef. Terwijl ze dit verbaasd aanstaarden, terwijl ze de lotgevallen van de hunnen beweenden, werd die oude hut, zelfs klein voor twee meesters, veranderd in een tempel: de zuilen vervingen de dakstutten, het stro kreeg een goudgele kleur en de daken bleken verguld en de deuren bleken gegraveerd en de aarde bleek met marmer bedekt. Zulke dingen maakte Jupiter toen met kalm gelaat bekend: “Zeg, rechtvaardige oude man en vrouw, die een rechtvaardige echtgenoot waardig is, wat jullie wensen.” Nadat hij weinig dingen tegen baukis had gezegd, maakte Philemon het gemeenschappelijk oordeel aan de hemelgoden bekend: “Wij eisen priesters te zijn en jullie heiligdom te beschermen; en aangezien we eensgezinde jaren hebben gehandeld (doorgebracht), moge hetzelfde uur twee wegnemen, en moge ik nooit het graf van mijn echtgenote zien en moge ik door haar nooit begraven worden. Een zoete dood De vervulling volgde de wensen: ze waren de bescherming van de tempel, zolang het leven hen gegeven was. Door de jaren en de leeftijd verzwakt, stonden ze toen toevallig voor de heilige treden, toen ze vertelden over de voorvallen van de plaats, bemerkte Baucis dat Philemon met bladeren bedekt was en de oude Philemon bedekte dat Baucis met bladeren bedekt was. En nadat al een kruin gegroeid was boven de twee gezichten, wisselden ze wederzijdse woorden, terwijl het kon: “Het ga je goed, o echtgenoot”, zeiden ze tegelijkertijd, tegelijk bedekten de takken de verborgen gezichten? Daar toont (tonen) de Thynische inwoner(s) nog altijd de naburige boomstammen ontstaan uit 2 lichamen. De moraal Dit hebben niet leugenachtige oude mannen mij verteld, en er is geen reden waarom ze wouden bedriegen. Ik in elk geval heb de hangende bloemkransen gezien, boven de takken en terwijl ik er een nieuwe legde, heb ik gezegd: “ Hopelijk zijn de lievelingen van de goden goden en worden die die vereerd hebben, vereerd.”